Blaze of Glory
by Devil on the run
Summary: Rileys life was difficult growing up. As soon as she is able to she leaves. A car crash leads her to work somewhere she never thought possible. But people arent what they seem, and the only way she's going down is in a blaze of glory
1. I'm going down in a blaze of glory

A/N: Hey guys. This is just an introduction to the main character. The other characters will come into play in the next chapter. This is a prologue of sorts. So please review!!!!

Disclaimer: I own Riley, and nothing else. 

Riley opened her eyes as she awoke from a restless sleep. She gazed at the roof of her car. "Looks like I got some sleep after all." She said to herself. She sat up and ran her hands through her long brown hair, and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. 

Riley reached down and grabbed a bottle of water. "Another day, of nothing but the open road." Riley laughed bitterly to herself as she took a sip of her water. "Ugh, I need toothpaste and I need it now"

 Knowing this was impossible; at least at the moment, Riley reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, and started up the engine. She backed out of the parking space she was in, and quickly found her way to the highway. The scenery was beautiful by anyone's standards, but for Riley, it was the same as it had been since she had left her hometown of The Bronx. Riley shuddered as she thought of her home town. Hometowns were supposed to leave loving memories and you were supposed to look back on them fondly. Riley, she hated her hometown. Despised it. Wanted everyone in it, well her section anyway, to burn and rot in hell. And she wanted to be the one to put them there. 

Her mother, what a mother. How many times had promises been broken? Her father, God, instead of being a father, he was his mothers bitch. Anything she wanted. Her lazy as hell uncle, her father's brother. Never did anything. Riley was the one going to school, and she never got to go on school trips, or anything, cause why? Her uncle needed money. He was 35 for God's sake. Get a job! The one thing to mention to Riley, if you wanted to get her mad, was mention how her brother got to go to one of the best colleges in the country. But when Riley graduated high school, she couldn't go to college. Her parents said no. Why? There was no money. They had to pay her brothers rent and bills, they had to take care of her uncle and grandmother. Riley's eyes flared in anger, as she thought of her supposed family. As soon as she graduated, she picked up and left. She took her used car, her clothes, and her savings. She had been saving since she was 13. All her birthday money, holiday money, allowances (the little that she did get). She rarely bought anything for herself. A cd at most. It wasn't a hell of a lot, but it was enough to keep her going. 

Riley smiled as she remembered what she had told her classmates, at graduation day. What she had said to everyone. She was the valedictorian. Everyone else had on nice pants, shirts, dresses under the gowns. Riley? A pair of old khakis and her Bon Jovi Slippery When Wet t-shirt. 

*Flashback*

_"And as for my fellow graduates…" Riley turned and gave them her most winning smile. "You made my life miserable." Riley heard gasps from the audience. "And I know, you all think the lowest of me. But mark my words, the only way I will ever go down. Is in a Blaze of Glory" _

*End Flashback*

Riley shook her head, to clear it as she heard a trucker blow his horn. Riley's eyes grew wide and she swerved. She shut her eyes as she saw the tree that she was about to hit. Then it all went black. 


	2. What are you going to do now?

A/N: so I lied. Lol. Well there is a wrestler mentioned….Review please. I'll try to get the next chap up by tomo. But I'm in a good mood. So maybe tonight. 

Disclaimer: I own Riley and Samantha. And nothing else

Riley stirred as she awoke. "Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. She racked her brain for any memory. The last thing she remembered was a tree… A TREE? "Oh fuck" She groaned. She sat up as a nurse came running into what Riley now recognized as a hospital room.

"Ms. Smith please lie down!" The nurse whose nametag said Nancy said. 

"Ms. Smith is my mother" Riley replied sharply, but complied and lied back down

"Ok then. Ms…." Nancy trailed off

"Riley." She replied, thinking to herself, that she coulda just checked her chart

"Thank you. Ms.Riley, we are attempting to contact your parents…" Nancy began

"My parents?" Riley laughed to herself as she imagined when the hospital called her parents. That would Probley be when her parents would realize she was gone. "Nurse, trust me, they wont care. Mind telling me whats wrong with me?" 

"Ms. I can only tell you if you are 18 or above…"

"My 18th birthday was August 14, which you would know if you checked that pretty little chart hanging at the end of my bed" Riley replied

"Oh….I'm sorry Ms. Riley" Nancy said blushing

"Just Riley please" Riley gave her a little smile

"Well, it's nothing serious, but you do have bruised ribs."

"Can I leave?" Riley asked cutting the nurse short

"Well yes, but your car"

"Whats wrong with my car?" Riley asked quickly. 

"Its, well useless"

"Shit…." Riley said as the realization hit her. She was stuck here. Where the hell was here anyway?

"Um, Nurse Nancy…Where am I?" She asked

"You are on the border of Florida and Georgia" 

"Florida and Georgia…." Riley thought for a second. "Nurse are you aware, I mean, do you know if my clothes, and belongings are alright?" She asked

"For the most part yes. Everything was brought here, so that we would have some means to identify you. Would you like to look over your belongings?" 

"Yes please" 

A few minutes passed by, and Nancy returned with several bags filled with Riley's belongings. Riley smiled her thanks and gave a sigh of relief when she saw her money was still there. She quickly got out of bed and slipped into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Riley sighed as she looked at the phone on the bedside table. Well….there was only one thing she could do. 

Before she could change her mind she picked up the phone and dialed her cousin Samantha, the only member of her family she could stand. 

"Hello?" Samantha answered the phone

"Sammy. Its Belle." Riley said using the nickname for her middle name, Isabelle

"Belle? Chica! Where are you?" Samantha said quickly ducking into her room

"At the hospital. On the border of Florida and Georgia. Can you come get me?" Riley said hopefully. From the little information the nurse had given her, she knew that her cousin, who lived just a half hour away from the border, could be there relatively quickly

"County General?" Samantha asked knowing that Riley was not gonna answer any questions on the phone. 

"Um, is there any other hospital around the border?" Riley asked looking around the room

"No" Samantha said a bit worried now

'Then that's the one." Riley responded "Oh and Sammy? I'm fine. Just bruised ribs" 

Samantha breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, Im on my way" 

Riley hung up the phone and sat down. 'I'll get Sammy to drop me off at a hotel, and then I'll figure out how to get my car fixed.' She thought to herself as she rang for the nurse. 

Nancy appeared at the door.  "Yes?" 

"Could you please get the doctor or whatever. My cousin is on her way to come pick me up."

"The doctor just wants to see you again, or wants someone to see you, in a few weeks. I'll go get the papers you need in order to be released"

"Thank you" 

Riley busied herself by cleaning up while she waited for the nurse to return. After a few minutes the nurse returned and Riley signed herself out. 

"Thank you" She called as she hurried down the hall to the elevator. The door opened and her cousin appeared. 

"Belle!" Sammy said as she grabbed Riley into a hug

"Ugh ribs Sammy" Riley said

"Oh sorry" Samantha quickly released her. "Come on! Let's go!" She said and pulled Riley into the elevator. 

As soon as they entered the car Samantha turned to her. "Hungry?" 

"Starving" 

"Lets go"

"You're buying" Riley said lightly, but was concerned about her money situation

"No duh. So wanna tell me what your doing miles away from home?" 

"Home?" Riley laughed. "That was not home…but I decided I would be more successful away from there" 

"Belle. No offense, but if you can't make it in New York…."

"You cant make it anywhere" Riley finished. "I was in New York. But I wasn't given an opportunity."

"This is the summer before your freshmen year of college!" 

"I'm not going to college" Riley responded as Sammy pulled into a diner. 

Samantha pulled the key out of the ignition, and looked at her. "You're not…"

"At least not right now….they wont send me." Riley responded looking at her watch. 11:55 pm. "Are we going in now?" 

"Yea" Samantha popped the lock and they climbed out of the car and entered the diner. After they had ordered Samantha asked the single most important question.

"I know you don't have a lot of money right now. What are you gonna do? You have no car. And where are you trying to get too anyway?" Samantha asked

"Your right. I don't have a lot of money" Riley answered playing with the salt shaker. "Im gonna get a job. Doing what? I don't know. And I think…I just want to get off the east coast. Travel a bit I guess"

They paused their conversation as the waitress set down their food.

"Isabelle….What do you want to do? I mean with your life" Samantha asked

"I wanna….write….I always loved my writing." Riley responded putting eggs on her toast

Samantha reached for the syrup and poured a bit on her pancakes. "You are a great writer. Get a job as a journalist."

"Yea but where?" Riley laughed bitterly

Samantha smiled and pointed her fork at the newspaper that had been left at their booth. Riley looked down and sighed. She put down her fork and let her eyes roam over the classifieds. 

"Housekeeper?" she asked

"You hate cleaning"

"I never got paid for it"

"Save it for a last resort" 

"Yes ma'm"

"Look for journalist"

"Nanny?" 

"Isabelle…."

"Sammy there is no openings for a journalist"

"Well take the nanny job" Samantha replied chewing

"Why?"

"You'll get paid for watching the little rugrats also."

"True" Riley responded taking a bite out of her toast and eggs

"Who would you have to work for? And where?" 

"Miami. And…..Chris Ivrine." 

"Single dad I assume" 

"Who knows? Are you gonna take me to Miami?" She asked

"Sure. I could use a road trip." 


	3. Gonna live my life everyday

A/n: its not that long… oh well

Disclaimer: I own riley and sammy, and nothing else

"Women….do you realize that you have no Bon Jovi cds?" Riley asked her cousin with a raised eyebrow

"Bon Jovi? Belle, you were always the 80's freak not me" Samantha answered as she drove back to her house to pick up some clothes

"But Samantha, Bon Jovi is not an 80's band. They are a timeless band. I mean they have been going since 1984…"

"80's band" Sammy cut in

"And they are showing no signs of stopping. Do you realize, that all the members are happily married and that they are still selling out stadiums? I mean…" Riley continued

"We're here!" Samantha said; glad to cut Riley's rant short

Riley stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked up. "Jeez Sammy, don't cut no slack do you?" She said as she took in the pool, balconies and obviously lavish living quarters

"Shut it and lets go" Samantha said getting out of the car as Riley followed suit. They entered Samantha's apartment, and Riley stood at the doorway in shock. The apartment was lavish with leather furniture, and tropical looking plants everywhere. 

"I'm just gonna grab some clothes and necessities and we'll leave" Samantha said. They wanted to leave tonight as it was a long drive to Miami

"Ok…" Riley said unsure of what to do with herself, so she just followed Samantha into the equally expensive looking bedroom and plopped down on the bed. She watched as Sam threw random clothes into her suitcase and snapped it shut. They went into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and drinks and they left. 

Samantha threw her suitcase into the trunk along with Riley's. Riley quickly stopped her from closing the trunk and grabbed her cd book. Samantha looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey. Gotta have my music" She replied climbing into the passenger seat of the car. 

"No Jovi." Samantha said as she started the car. 

"Fine" Riley said and popped in a cd. Samantha quickly rolled her eyes as Kiss's _I wanna rock and roll came on._

"You said no Jovi" Riley pointed out

"I shoulda said no 80's groups. At least it isn't Cindy Lapur" Samantha said rolling her eyes

"Oh God no." Riley replied rolling her eyes. 

"Think you're gonna get the job?" Sam said

"Hopefully. You know….this is like so unlike me. I mean…."

"Who woulda thought that you would be going on a road trip, abandoning everyone back home, end up in a car crash, a hospital, and have to call me, and take a huge risk and head down to Miami to get a job?" 

"Me"

"You aren't gonna sit there and tell me this is what you wanted to do all your life Belle"

"No….I wanted to go to college, get a job as a journalist, and write movie and cd reviews" 

"This is far from that."

"Take what I can get Sammy" 

"You don't know what would have happened if you had stayed back there"

"I would have died"

"Belle…"

"No me myself….but me as in my spirit. Those people….they killed it…a part of it…"

Samantha looked at her cousin. 

"Then I'm glad you left" 

"Me too."

"Play your Jovi" Sammy said rolling her eyes

Riley grinned when she realized that Samantha had submitted and popped in her burned cd of various songs and a song that described Riley to a T at the moment began playing _Everyday._

_// I used to be the kind of guy  
Who'd never let you look inside  
I'd smile when I was crying  
I had nothing but a life to loose  
Thought I had a lot to proof  
In my life, there's no denying//_

Riley shook her hair out of her ponytail and sang along. __

Samantha laughed and said "Ok…I get it….the songs describe you?" 

_// Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way//_

Riley laughed and looked at Samantha. "I wish! Some of 'em yea…but like…Bed of Roses…the love songs….I wish!" 

"Ok…so where do we pencil in fall in love into that dream of yours."

"Hmmmm" Riley laughed her gray eyes dancing. "When I'm at the peak of my career would be nice"

"Any preferences?" Samantha asked

"Tall, dark….handsome…." Riley said

"Shallow much?" her cousin responded

"Oh come on. People always say looks don't matter, but are you gonna walk down the street with an ugly person?" Riley said shaking her head

"True…so we have your career, your dream guy…how you gonna go down?" Samantha asked

"What do you mean?" Riley questioned

"You're gonna leave your mark. Question is how are you gonna leave the business? How are you gonna go down?" Samantha clarified 

"Oh that's easy. Exactly how I told everyone…"

"Wanna remind me. I missed the speech"

"I'm going down in a blaze of glory"

~In Miami the next day~

"Wake up!" Riley shouted in her cousin's ear. They had arrived in Miami at around 5 in the morning and checked into a hotel. It was 9 now.

"I'm up. I'm up" Samantha said rubbing her eyes. She blinked as she saw her cousin that was apparently wide awake, showered and ready for her meeting, which they had yet to set up. 

"Ok is this the same Belle I grew up with, that would hurt me for waking her up at 10 o'clock?" Samantha said confused

"Yes. Now get up" Riley replied as she put on the TV.

Samantha sighed as she got up and went into the bathroom to clean up. A half hour later she appeared, dressed and ready.

"Did you call to make an appointment?" She asked Riley

"I'm gonna right now" Riley replied picking up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A male's voice answered

"Hi. I would like to speak to a...Mr.Chris Ivrine concerning the ad he placed in the paper. Is he available? Riley asked politely

"This is he. Yes, the ad. Um, What did you say your name was?" Chris asked

"Riley Smith" Riley responded

"Can you come buy around 11 this morning?" he asked

"Sure." Riley said

Chris quickly gave her the address and directions and hung up. Riley hung up and looked at her cousin.

"Well this should be interesting" She said raising her eyebrow

~at 11~

Riley straightened her white shirt, and looked down at her black skirt. 'Best I can do right now' she thought to herself, and put a smile on her face as the door opened. 

"Hi. I'm Chris Ivrine. And you must be Riley." A very familiar face said as he shook her hand

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you" Riley said mentally smacking herself, for not realizing who he was sooner. Her brother just talked about wrestling 24/7. 

"Please come in" Chris said looking at the relatively young girl. 'Might work out good. I need someone who's up to traveling'

Riley entered the house and looked around. "Nice…house" The place was gigantic

"Thanks. Excuse the mess, with a 2 year old daughter running around its hard to clean." He led her to what appeared to be a living room. "Please take a seat" Chris said and Riley did so.

"Let me explain exactly what you would need to do, and then we'll see if you're still interested." He said picking up a stuffed animal

Riley nodded her head in agreement

"Well…are you familiar with the WWE?" He asked

Riley laughed. "Yes Mr. Ivrine…or should I say Jericho?" 

"Chris is fine" He laughed somewhat relieved. "Well" he continued. "My wife, left a few months ago. Decided she wasn't much of a wife or mother, and left. I go back to work next Monday. I need someone, to tidy up around here when we** are home, and take care of Jamie when we are on the road." He concluded and looked at her**

Riley let a small smile appear across her face. "Well first let me say, I'm sorry to hear that your wife left you. But Mr. Ivrine. I am still very interested in the job"

"Well do you have any references?" Riley's smile left her face

"Mr.Ivrine. I…cut ties with everyone back home in New York." Riley said "I have no references, but I am capable of doing this job properly" she continued 

Chris looked at her. He had a good feeling about her. 

"I…lets try this out….on a trial basis. You're young enough, to know how to connect to a 2 year old. And you I'm sure that anyone at your age wants to see the country. Let's try it for 2 weeks" Chris said going with his gut

Riley started to grin. "Thank you so much Mr. I mean Chris. I didn't want to come off as desperate, but I really need this job."

"One last thing…where are you staying at the moment?" 

"At a hotel" Riley responded and named it

"And with who? If anyone?"  Chris asked raising an eyebrow

"My cousin. But she's leaving tonight to head back home" 

"You are going to stay here. It would make life easier. You can move in tonight. You can meet Jamie then as well" Chris said, not wanting her to stay alone

Riley hesitated while she debated in her mind. "Ok" she said quickly before she could change her mind. 'What could it hurt? It's a place to stay' she thought to herself

"Great." He got up and shook her hand and showed her to the door. Riley exited the property and gave a sigh of relief. 

"Well Riley, this is what you got. Work with it" she said to herself

A/N: this is so not a Chris fic. Lol hes gonna be a big bro type character. Later. And review! adios


	4. It's a frickin park

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I only own the pain in my hands. Damnit. Oh and Riley, Samantha, and Jamie. And my typos

A/n: Sorry it took to so long. Writers block, and school started and yea…lol Review please!

~Back at the hotel~

Samantha stuck her tongue out at Riley as Riley ran around throwing her clothes in her suitcase

"I saw that"

"Good. What the hell are you doing?" She asked

"Packing." Riley said in a voice that clearly said duh

"For…." Samantha said

"I'm moving in with Chris"

Samantha stared at her.  "Riley Isabelle, what the hell are you taking about?" 

Riley looked at her confused. "OH! I forgot to tell you!" 

"Um yea" Samantha said

"I got the job. And Chris, my boss, wants me to move in with him and Jamie" Riley said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Jamie is…"

"His two year old daughter" Riley responded

"What aren't you telling me?" Samantha said

"He…he's a wrestler. For the WWE. And well, he wants me to travel with him and Jamie, and when we're home take care of her there" Riley explained

"So basically, you get to travel for free?" Samantha said

"Yea, I guess"

"Hmmmm." Samantha considered it. "Sounds good"

"Very good." Riley said getting up and grabbing a halter top and jeans, as she walked towards the bathroom.

"When do you move in?" Samantha called 

"Tonight. So you can still make it to work tomorrow."

"Yea…but…"  Sammy was hesitant to leave her

Riley appeared at the door to the bathroom dressed in a red halter and faded blue jeans. "Samantha. I will be fine. You have to leave tonight anyway."

"But still…."

"Look if it will make you feel better, you can come with me and meet Chris. Ok?" Riley said raising her eyebrow

Samantha sighed. "Fine"

"Good. Now can you help me tell the difference between your clothes and mine?" Riley said looking over the room warily. 

~_Around 6 that night~_

Riley glanced at Samantha who was looking at the "yard" as she rang the doorbell

"Jesus Christ, it's a frickin park" Samantha mumbled as the door opened. 

Riley nudged her in her ribs lightly, and turned to Chris. "Hi."

"Hey. Good timing. I just got home with Jamie"

"Awesome. Hey, this is my cousin Samantha. She's gonna be leaving tonight and she wanted to see where I would be working" Riley smiled at him as she spoke

Chris stuck out his hand and Samantha shook it. 

"Nice to meet you" She smiled at him 

"Likewise" He responded, and turned to Riley

"Where's your stuff?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Riley pointed at the ground where her two suitcases were. "There" 

Chris raised his other eyebrow and lifted the two suitcases. "I see a shopping trip is in order." He commented and turned and walked into his house. 

Riley and Samantha looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Chris asked.

"Coming" Riley said shrugging her shoulders. She went in the door and Samantha followed her. 

Chris stopped at what Riley recognized as the den she been in earlier. She peered in behind Chris's tall frame. Her eyes softened as she saw a girl who couldn't be more then two. She had blonde hair that resembled her dad's and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, and a pink tank top, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Riley let a soft smile grace her lips and her smile grew as she heard Samantha say "Awwww" softly 

Chris laughed. "Hey Jamie come here, I want you to meet someone." He crouched down and held his arms open and his daughter ran into his arms holding a stuffed Spongebob.

"Jamie this is Riley…she's gonna help watch you when we're on the road, and she's gonna help us around the house a bit too….can you tell her hi?" he said softly

Jamie shook her head no as she watched Samantha and Riley. Riley crouched down and looked at the child. "Hey is that Spongebob? I love Sandy. Is he your favorite?" 

"Yea. But I like Sandy too!" Jamie responded her blue eyes lighting up. "I have a Spongebob tape Daddy bought me! Wanna see?" She said letting go of her dad's hand and grabbing Riley's. 

"Sure" Riley laughed and allowed herself to be pulled towards the video shelf

Samantha groaned. "That damn cartoon" She said softly

Chris laughed. "She's not kidding is she?" He said gesturing to Riley

"About that cartoon?" Samantha laughed. "I think not" 

Chris laughed. "Well now I don't have to watch it anymore." 

"True. That girl does not fool around concerning her cartoons, her car, and her Bon Jovi music" 

"Bon Jovi?" Chris asked

Riley looked over at them quickly and raised her eyebrow

"We didn't say anything!" Samantha said 

Riley rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jamie

"She's serious…" Chris said. He looked at Samantha "Is it a man thing…or?" 

"It wasn't to begin with…but it doesn't hurt" Sammy smiled at him

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to Riley "Hey Riley c'mon I wanna show you your room"

"Cool" Riley said grabbing Jamie's hand. Samantha shot her a look as they followed Chris up the stairs. Chris stopped at a room just to the right of the stairs. 

"Here it is" he said opening the door and stepping inside. 

"Wow" Samantha and Riley said in unison as they stepped into the huge room. The walls were a light blue, with a matching carpet. The curtains were white and there was a sliding door that also had a curtain over it that lead to the balcony.  The furniture was white, and there was a kind of entertainment center that contained a TV, DVD player and stereo inside. 

"Do you like it?" Jamie said tugging on Riley's hand

"I love it" 

Samantha looked around and looked at Chris and Jamie. Riley was gonna be just fine. 

"Belle…I have to leave now. It's a long drive back up there and I have to work tomorrow." Samantha said smiling at her cousin

"Oh. Ok" Riley said smiling at her 

Samantha turned towards Chris. "It was nice meeting you." She said to him

"Likewise" He responded

Samantha smiled at the little girl and held out her hand for a high 5. "Bye Jamie" 

"Bye Bye" Jamie said 

Samantha and Riley walked down the stairs as Chris and Jamie looked on from above.  Samantha gave her cousin a quick hug and said "Call me" and left

Riley shut the door and looked up. Chris and Jamie sat on the stairs. 

"Hi" Chris said

"Hiya" She replied climbing the stairs and taking a seat on the one lower then them. 

"You need to unpack, and I think some of the guys are gonna be dropping by." Chris said and laughed. "They wanna meet you"

"Meet me?"

"Yea…I made the mistake of telling Adam that Jamie's nanny was young."

"Oh boy" Riley groaned

"Don't worry. They're harmless" 

"I'll try to remember that."

"And tomorrow we need to go shopping. Jamie needs clothes, as does you"

"Me?" 

"Yup. Were gonna be on the road, therefore you need clothes"

"Cash problem" Riley said not really wanting new clothes

"Advance on your paycheck"

"Don't they only do that to allowances?"

"Well know you're getting one on your paycheck"

Riley groaned. "I kinda like my clothes"

"What are your clothes like?" Chris said looking at her. She couldn't possibly be serious. She couldn't travel in tight jeans and tight shirts. 

"Not this." She laughed. "I just needed something that wasn't too baggy and this was my only non-comfortable outfit."

"So you dress causal"

"I wore jeans and a t-shirt to my graduation"

"Oh" He paused. "You still need new clothes"

"Fine. I'm gonna unpack. How many of your friends are coming over?"

"Um, Adam, Jeff, Matt, Randy, John, and Shane" 

"Six. I'll make dinner." She said as she got up. Chris picked up Jamie who had been occupied with her doll, and placed her in his lap. "We're getting dinner Jamie" he said as Riley passed by

"You're not gonna cook are you daddy?" Jamie said crinkling her forehead

"No. Riley is"

"Oh. Good" the little girl said

Riley took out a Yankees t-shirt and placed it in the dresser. "7 guys and 2 girls, one of whom is two. Should be interesting." Riley said sighing as she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

Next chapter: Riley meets the guyz and goes on a shopping trip :D


End file.
